Divergent
by DivergentFourLife2404
Summary: This is what would have happened if there was no war. ** I am new here but there'll be plenty of chapters so follow. Thank You Guys DivergentFourLife2404
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I am making a new fan fiction starting today. Here is chapter one…**

I stand with Tobias by my side. A rush of excitement goes through me.

I get to pick my job today. Of course, I'd love to be with Tobias all day long and work with him. But everyone knows that I am not good with computers. I could be a leader; Tobias didn't like the idea of it though. I've hidden my divergence so well I can almost pretend that I was never such a thing.

"What are you going to choose?" Tobias asks me, his voice low.

"I'm not sure, I have many options," I say thinking about my rankings. _ Rank One._

"Just pick one that suits you," he says, smiling at me. Sometimes I forget that he was my instructor, sometimes I forget he isn't. "We do have to go though."

I look around our apartment we share. The one I was carried to after Peter had nearly killed me. I shake my head and grab his hand. Our fingers lace together perfectly.

We walk down the dauntless compound. I release him and walk into Eric's office. Tobias can't go farther than this. Not while I choose.

"Oh, so what's the stiff going to choose?" Eric asks me, his voice almost as cold as he is.

"Well the 'stiff' would like to know what you recommend," I say smiling sarcastically.

"Well, you did come in first. . . Leadership?" he says, spitting the words. "But if you did, you'd have to learn about Divergence, and how we need to get rid of them."

_Little does he know that you're a divergent! _My thoughts control me. But this could be good. Maybe I could save them, Max never seemed to be so happy with killing the Divergent. But it isn't smart. I'm not smart.

"I'll take leadership," I say with a pang of guilt. _I'll turn dauntless back. I'll turn it into the brave, not the cruel. _My mind takes off, screaming things, making my hands shake.

"You start tomorrow," Eric says. "But on a more serious note, you're not as bad as I thought."

Tobias stands outside the door, waiting for me. "What'd you pick?" he asks me, his voice eager.

"Well. . . Um, I picked . . . leadership," I say, my voice cracks.

He smiles, "Good. I wanted you to pick that."

Wait? What? "Good?" I ask confused.

"I know that you'll change Dauntless," he says. "And besides, you get to train the transfers when the time comes. I'll be Four and you'll be Six."

I laugh a little bit. I look at our wrists we both have matching tattoos outlined **4 + 6**. It was always my favorite tattoo.

"We need to find Christina," I say. "She is taking us to Uriah and Zeke's party."

"Oh, because we all know you love parties. Not to add the alcohol you adore," he says sarcastically. He's right, I hate parties and I can't stand the smell of alcohol. But Uriah and Zeke are my friends, and I promised that I'd attend.

"So? It'll be fun," I say. "Plus, once in a little while won't kill me."

He laughs. "Well, you can go to Christina. I'm going to catch up with Will."

"Okay," I say. "Love you."

He smiles and kisses me on the cheek. "Love you too." And he walks off.

**{XX PAGE BREAK XX} **

"Oh Christina, you can't do anything about it," I say to her.

"I know. . . And I don't want to either. I just want to know why they are hanging out so much. It's un-natural. Your boyfriend is hanging out with mine. They hated each other during initiation!" Christiana laughs.  
"Oh please. He didn't act to fond of me either, and now. . . Well him and I love each other," I say. "But you and Will always liked each other."

"Okay, well I am still wondering why. . ." she says. "How can you not?"

"It just doesn't occur to me. He didn't like Uri but they're best friends now," I say.

"Yeah, he didn't like Uri because he liked you. And so did Zeke," she tells me.

Zeke? _Zeke? _

**Thank you guys. This is my first chapter. . . I hope you like it, there'll be many more so follow.**

**Xoxo - DivergentFourLife2404 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chapter! It's progress… Thanks. I have made my decision; I will post a chapter a day. But I might have to take a break every now & then.**

After a while I leave Christina and go home to get ready for the party. Tobias would be so mad if he knew Zeke liked me. Or still _likes_ me. That'd be worse.

I open the door with my key and Tobias is gone. He said that'd he meet me at the party so I don't know why I'm worried. I guess it's just natural.

I take my clothes off and put my black lace dress, it shows all of my tattoos. I pull my black leggings on and my black high heels. If I go to a party, which I rarely do, I should make it last.

I leave the apartment and make my way to Zeke and Uriah's. The door is unlocked, but I can already tell many people are already here.

I open it and make my way down to Uri.

"Tris!" he exclaims. I hug him; I haven't seen him since initiation.

"Uriah!" I mimic him. He laughs and releases me.

"Four is over there, by Zeke. I'll talk to you later tonight," he says while pointing. I almost correct him when he says Four but I realize the only people that know his name is me.

I walk over; Christina, Will, Zeke, and Tobias are all talking.

"Hey," I say to Zeke. He waves and looks down. He tries to say hey back but it turns into a slur, he's been drinking.

"Oh Tris, you're late!" Christina says.

"What can you expect?" I laugh at myself while saying it.

"Well you don't know what to expect from you," she winks.

Tobias pulls me into his side, I try not to notice but you can obviously tell Zeke is eying us suspiciously. Of course I like Zeke, who doesn't? But I just don't like him like that. . .

Zeke attempts to walk a direction but falls while doing so. _Passed out. _

"Zeke?" asks Christina.  
Tobias pulls him up. "Watch him and ask him simple questions. I'll go get him some medicine." And Tobias walks off.

"Okay, Zeke. Who am I?" Christina asks.  
"Christina obviously."

"Okay, Zeke. Who am I?" I ask him.

"Well your Tris. The hot girl I like."

Tobias walks in with some pills. "You're a real idiot Zeke," Tobias says sarcastically.

"Yeah, I get that a lot. Thank you for noticing," he says.

_**{XX PAGE BREAK XX} **_

Tobias and I slip home. "It's late," I say.

"And?" Tobias asks me giving me a peck on the cheek.

"And, I'm not tired."

"As usual," he says.

"Not so un-predictable now am I?" I ask laughing.

"Oh, well on some things. But most things it might take me hours to just guess a wrong answer."

I laugh while slipping into the bed. We both fall asleep, holding each other as always.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back to give another chapter. Here's an extra-long one ;)**

I wake up; I already have a smile forming on my face. _Leadership today. Leadership today!_

Tobias is already gone off to work. I finally get ready and I move next to the door. He's left me a note.

_I'll be back around two o'clock. I believe you'll be done by then. Love you – Tobias. _

I grab the note and slip it in my coin purse. I always keep each one he gives me. I know it's not sane, but they always make me feel up.

I walk to Eric's office; he grows a cruel smile when I walk inside.

"First day, stiff," he says his smile fading.

"Yeah, I wanted to know more about the Divergent," I say. It feels dangerous just speaking of it. Like he'll find me, and break me to the point and find out the secrets I've hidden.

"Don't speak so loudly. They're dangerous and they need to be gone. See, in stage two they act likes it's already stage three. Their brains can process what we can't. They know when they're in stimulation," he says whispering. "They threaten the system."

"So. . . How exactly are they dangerous?" I ask.

"Well, imagine a whole world that's factionless," he says. "You know, we just need to get rid of them."

"Why can't we let them stay? I mean, they bring a good advantage?" I say, convincing him.

"How?"

"Well, they threaten the system, yes. But it's possible for us to learn how they process it," I say. _You know you can't teach them how to process. You're a divergent. A genetically pure. It won't work. They can't process it! _My brain wonders off these thoughts.

"Smart, I'm surprised you're not in Erudite," he spits. "However, we cannot do that. Erudite has already tried that once. Before Jeanine took over." He's right that was erudite of me, abnegation of me, and dauntless of me. The factions I got during the aptitude test. The ones that showed my divergence.

"Well. . . The transfers come next month. I know I'm a leader but I'd still like to do it," I say quickly changing the subject.

"Fine, Stif- Actually, I'm not sure I can call you that anymore, Tris," he says shooing me away.

**{PAGE BREAK}**

"Guess who?" I say slipping my hands over Tobias's eyes. Since I haven't _really_ started leadership I wanted to run by to say hello to Tobias.

"It couldn't possibly Tris," he smiles. He turns around and hugs me.

"I thought I'd come by," I say.

"I'm glad you did," he says. "Love you," he whispers faintly.

"Love you too," I whisper back.

"I did, however get Eric tell me something. I think you'd like to hear it," I laugh a little.

"What?"

"I get to train initiates with you in a month or two," I say.

"Well. Are you ready to scare the hell out of some initiates?" he asks me.

"As always."


End file.
